A power amplifier is an important radio-frequency device, and is widely applied to devices such as base stations and terminals. Generally, power amplifiers in base stations are mainly multiple-input power amplifiers, such as dual-input power amplifiers and three-input power amplifiers.
Because a power amplifier has multiple input ends, an input signal needs to be decomposed. Generally, a signal decomposer is disposed in a transmitter, and is configured to decompose an input signal. Signal decomposition parameters are set in the signal decomposer. Generally, there are multiple signal decomposition parameters. An output end of the signal decomposer is connected to an input end of the power amplifier. There are multiple manners to decompose the input signal. For example, if a signal of 30 dBm is output, using a dual-input power amplifier as an example, the signal may be obtained by using a radio-frequency signal of 17 dBm and a power amplification voltage of 18 V, or may be obtained by using a radio-frequency signal of 21 dBm and a power amplification voltage of 7 V, or the like. In order to ensure a maximum power amplification efficiency of the power amplifier, parameter values of the signal decomposition parameters when the power amplification efficiency is the maximum may be determined in the foregoing multiple combinations, and are fixedly configured as a group of parameter values corresponding to the maximum power amplification efficiency.
Some approaches have at least the following problems.
Because parameter values of signal decomposition parameters of a signal decomposer are fixed, for example, in various types of communications systems using a networking manner of heterogeneous networks, a field effect transistor and the like in a power amplifier of a base station are often affected by an external environment (for example, a temperature), a power amplification efficiency of a transmitter obtained by using the fixed parameter values is no longer the maximum. Consequently, the power amplification efficiency is relatively low.